The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 224
... Thinking he was Peter Parker, the man who emerged from a cloning chamber in one of the Jackal's labs only days earlier suddenly begins to transform into a freakish creature.This Peter Parker clone was released in . This is before the eyes of the real Peter Parker, his wife Mary Jane, Kaine and the Scarlet Spider.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Kaine tells the couple that this creature was created to be a weapon by the Jackal and vows to the Parkers that he will destroy this creature in order to keep them safe. This is when the Scarlet Spider breaks free from Kaine's grasp, having played possum to find out what's going on. He tells Peter and Mary Jane to run to safety while he handles both Kaine and this new Parker clone. Not liking leaving Ben alone to face these maniacs alone, Peter leaves in order to keep his wife safe.Kaine mentions his and Ben Reilly's past history together. This is detailed in - . Meanwhile, the Peter Parker clone attacks Kaine and the Scarlet Spider. He is still convinced that he is the real Peter Parker and that he will be restored to normal after destroying the Jackal's enemies. The Scarlet Spider briefly considers this as a possibility but refuses to believe that Peter Parker would be capable of committing murder. Despite the fact that Kaine is his greatest foe, the Scarlet Spider realizes that he has to fight with him. At that moment, along the shore of Ryker's Island, Judas Traveller and Scrier stand watch. Traveler has created an illusion to trick the guards into being unaware that Peter Parker has broken out of prison.Peter was arrested for a murder in and broke out in the . He has been accused of a murder committed by Kaine five years prior. This murder is detailed in - . Traveler assisted Parker's escape so he could save his wife and unborn child.Mary Jane announced that she was pregnant in . Judas is curious to see if Peter will return to prison after he has succeeded in his task. Back in the sewers, Peter and Mary Jane continue to flee from the battle. The tide turns when Kaine uses the Scarlet Spider to distract the Parker clone long enough to rip down the ceiling upon their attacker. The Spider is furious that Kaine would try to kill their foe, however, Kaine reminds him that this shouldn't surprise Reilly given his past history. However, his efforts to kill the clone fails as it increases in mass to free itself. By this point, Peter and Mary Jane have gotten to the surface. There, Mary Jane cannot ignore the fact that her husband wants to go back and help Ben and tells him that he isn't taking her any further. Meanwhile, Kaine is restrained by the Spider-Clone that Ben has started calling "Freakface", but the Scarlet Spider manages to pull him free. He tells Kaine that they need to go somewhere that will give them more room to fight. While back on the surface, Mary Jane explains that despite the fact she hates that Peter constantly risks his lives for others, she knows that this is fundamentally who he is and she can't help but love him for it. She insists that he leave her to go and help Ben, assuring Peter that she can make it home fine on her own. She tells him to come back alive, reminding him that they have a firm date on living happily ever after. By this time, the Scarlet Spider and Kaine surface at a construction site where they are followed by Freakface. There, Peter Parker arrives and begins launching steel girders at the clone using a sling-shot made out of webbing. However, the clone refuses to give up without a fight and tosses a car at Peter, but he dodges out of the way. While the Scarlet Spider is worried about the risks Peter is taking, Freakface lifts up a propane truck. Before the clone can throw it, Kaine throws a car at the propane truck causing a massive explosion. Peter managed to get clear of the blast. As he fears for the fate of Ben, Kaine walks out of the flames, filling him with dread. However, Kaine turns around and walks away through the flames. Scanning the wreckage, Peter spots the Scarlet Spider's hand sticking out of the rubble. He pulls Ben out and tells him that Kaine has fled. When Ben suggests they should leave, Peter gets upset that he has to go back to Ryker's for a crime he didn't commit. When he accuses Ben of committing the crime, Ben says that it is a lie and to prove his innocense agree to take Peter's place in prison so Parker can be with his wife and unborn child. As Peter makes his decision, they are unaware that they are being watched from the rooftops by Kaine. Later that evening, it is Ben Reilly who returns to Ryker's Island, unobserved by all except for Judas Traveler and Scrier. Judas is unsurprised by this turn of events and tells Scrier that the greatest test of Peter Parker's sense of responsibility is still to come. ... The Mark of Kaine concludes in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}